gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Multiplayer in GTA IV
session.]] Multiplayer is a new feature in Grand Theft Auto IV. GTA IV's multiplayer features: *A total of 15 game modes divided into three main categories (Player Match, Ranked and Party Mode), each with unique objectives and gameplay types. *Support for up to 16 players on console, and 32 on PC, depending on game mode (some modes allow fewer players). *Configuration of each mode can be adjusted by the host. Volume of traffic, number of pedestrians, police presence, weapons, auto-aim and weather can all be controlled. *Characters are customizable — the player can adjust their avatar's hair (apart from facial hair), sex, race, clothing (apart from shoes), etc. Additional options can be unlocked by increasing one's rank in Ranked multiplayer matches. *Game populations are fluid. Upon choosing a game mode, the player will either be thrown into an already-made game, a lobby, or will start their own. *Killing an opponent will earn the player $100, and a dead player will usually drop approximately $15. Killing oneself will cost the player $100. Killing police officers will not earn the player money, (except in Deal Breaker and Bomb da Base II, see below), however it may be useful for collecting their weapons and ammunition. However, money earned ONLY COUNTS DURING RANKED MATCHES (Does not apply to PS3 because there is only ranked match on PS3). *Ranked matches, like everything else in multiplayer GTA, require money to get ahead. The amount needed to gain a rank increases exponentially. Starting Multiplayer ACCESSING MULTIPLAYER To enter multiplayer, do the following: #Bring up your Cell Phone. #Access the menu. #Scroll down to Multiplayer. #Enter the Multiplayer submenu, at which point one can access multiplayer matches, customize one's character or view a multiplayer tutorial. This tutorial will provide all of the information needed to jump into multiplayer games. Using the game's cell phone controls before the mission It's Your Call (wherein Niko gains his phone from Roman Bellic) will still bring up a cell phone, however the phone will only show the Multiplayer option in the menu. For Multiplayer Tips, see GTA IV Tips. NOTE: Since The Lost & The Damned patch, a new menu/setting been put into the multiplayer menu on the cell phone. It is titled "Preferences," found between "Player Model" and "Tutorial." Within, there are 3 options: "Auto-Aim," "Police," and "Friendly Fire." These options have 3 possible settings: "Allow," "Do Not Allow," and "Don't Care." If a player has not changed these yet, they should be set to either "Do Not Allow" or "Don't Care" by default. These settings will determine whether games that player joins will have auto-aim, a police presence, or friendly fire, respectively. For instance, if a player have Auto-Aim set to "Do Not Allow", Police set to "Allow," and Friendly Fire set to "Do Not Allow," that player will only join games with Auto-Aim disabled, police present in the map, and no damage inflicted by friendly forces. If a player have all options set to "Don't Care," that player will join any game, regardless of what options are enabled or disabled. Game Types Player Match Player Match puts the player up against other GTA gamers in every possible multiplayer mode. Scores in these matches are not carried over into other matches, and are irrelevant once the time is up. You also cannot earn money or achievements in this mode; it is a casual mode, well-suited to socialising and to getting a feel for the different modes before jumping into Ranked matches. Ranked Match Ranked Matches — either on PSN or Xbox Live — give the player a rank which will gradually increase (to a maximum rank of 10) as they advance and earn money. Advancing in rank unlocks additional clothing for one's multiplayer character. Below is a chart showing the amount of money needed to get to each rank. Ranked money from regular GTA IV will carry on to TLAD and BOGT. **Ranking System *0=0 *1=1,000 *2=10,000 *3=50,000 *4=100,000 *5=250,000 *6=500,000 *7=750,000 *8=1,000,000 *9=2,500,000 *10=5,000,000 Modes Freeroam Modes Competitive Modes Team Modes Cooperative Missions Race Modes The Lost and Damned :Main article: Multiplayer in The Lost and Damned The Lost and Damned removes several of GTA IV's multiplayer modes, but also adds five new exclusive game modes, many of which are based around the biker gang theme of the single player episode. The Ballad of Gay Tony As with The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony removes several of GTA IV's multipalyer modes, but, contrary to the first episodic expansion pack, it does not add any new game modes. However, it does modify many of the modes that remain to help make them feel new a fresh. Vehicles in Free Mode Vehicles in GTA IV Free Mode Not all of the cars in GTA IV are found on Free Mode. Here is a list of the cars WILL spawn during unmodded Xbox 360, PS3, and PC Free Modes (NOTE: This is only for the original GTA IV, not TLAD or TBOGT). New cars spawn every game hour in a specific order. Any gang variant of a car that spawns online will be in the game (i.e. the Cavalcade has a gang variant. The Cavalcade spawns online, meaning it's variant will too.) *Admiral *Airtug *Ambulance *Annihilator *Banshee *Blista Compact *Boxville *Burrito *Bus *Cavalcade *Cavalcade FXT *Cognoscenti *Contender *Coquette *Dinghy *DF8-90 *Dukes *Emperor *Enforcer (Only when police are turned on) *Esperanto *Faction *Faggio *Feroci *Firetruck *Flatbed *Forklift *Freeway *Futo *Habanero *Infernus *Ingot *Intruder *Jetmax *Lokus *Marbelle *Marquis *Maverick *Merit *Minivan *Mule *NRG 900 *Packer *Phantom *PMP 600 *Police Cruiser *Premier *Presidente *Rancher *Reefer *Ripley *Ruiner *Sabre *Sanchez *Sentinel *Stallion *Steed *Stratum *Squalo *Sultan *Sultan RS *Taxi *Trashmaster *Tropic *Tug *Turismo *Vigero *Yankee Vehicles in TLAD Free Mode Here is a list of the cars WILL spawn during unmodded Xbox 360, PS3, and PC Free Modes (NOTE: This is only for TLAD, not GTA IV or TBOGT). New cars spawn every game hour in a specific order. Any gang variant of a car that spawns online will be in the game (i.e. the PMP 600 has a gang variant. The PMP 600 spawns online, meaning it's variant will too.) *Admiral *Airtug *Ambulance *Banshee *Boxville *Burrito *Bus *Cavalcade FXT *Cognoscenti *Coquette *DF8-90 *Dinghy *Dukes *Emperor *Esperanto *Faction *Faggio *Firetruck *Flatbed *Forklift *Freeway *Futo *Habanero *Hellfury *Infernus *Ingot *Intruder *Jetmax *Lokus *Marbelle *Marquis *Maverick *Mule *NRG 900 *Packer *PCJ 600 *Phantom *PMP 600 *Police Cruiser *Premier *Presidente *Rancher *Reefer *Ripley *Ruiner *Sabre *Sanchez *Sentinel *Stallion *Steed *Squalo *Sultan *Sultan RS *Taxi *Trashmaster *Tropic *Tug *Turismo *Vigero *Vincent *Yankee *Zombie Vehicles in TBOGT Free Mode Here is a list of the cars WILL spawn during unmodded Xbox 360, PS3, and PC Free Modes (NOTE: This is only for TBOGT, not TLAD or GTA IV). New cars spawn every game hour in a specific order. Any gang variant of a car that spawns online will be in the game (i.e. the Presidente has a gang variant. The Presidente spawns online, meaning it's variant will too.) *Admiral *Airtug *Akuma *Ambulance *Annihilator *APC *Banshee *Blista Compact *Boxville *Buffalo *Bullet GT *Burrito *Bus *Buzzard *Cognoscenti *Contender *Coquette *DF8-90 *Dinghy *Double T *Dukes *Emperor *Esperanto *F620 *Faction *Faggio (Modern version) *Feroci *Firetruck *Flatbed *Forklift *Freeway *Futo *Habanero *Hexer *Huntley Sport *Infernus *Jetmax *Landstalker *Lokus *Marbelle *Marquis *Mule *Maverick (inlcuding Police Maverick) *NRG 900 *Packer *Phantom *PMP 600 *Premier *Presidente *Police Bike *Police Cruiser *Police Cruiser (Buffalo) *Police Stinger *Rancher *Reefer *Ripley *Ruiner *Sabre *Schafter (Old version) *Sentinel *Serrano *Stallion *Steed *Squalo *Sultan *Sultan RS *Taxi *Trashmaster *Tropic *Tug *Turismo *Vader *Vigero *Vincent *Yankee External link GTA4.net - Multiplayer: Gametypes, Modes, Online de:Multiplayer (IV) es:Multijugador en GTA IV Category:Multiplayer in GTA IV